Batman: Arkham City/Gallery
Screenshots File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg|Catwoman File:Two-Face B-AC.jpg|Two-Face File:Two-FaceAndCatwoman-B-AC.jpg|Two-Face and Catwoman File:Harley Quinn and Batman B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Batman File:Harley Quinn B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Goons File:Batman Catwoman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman File:BatmanCityscape-B-AC.jpg|A hero's work is never done... File:ClownGraffiti-B-AC.jpg|Just clowning around... File:BatmanSneaking-B-AC.jpg|Sneaking File:BatmanAmbush-B-AC.jpg|Ambush File:BatmanGliding-B-AC.jpg|Gliding File:BatmanExplodingBuilding-B-AC.jpg|Explosion File:BatmanButtingHeads-B-AC.jpg|Headbutt File:BatmanGroupCombat-B-AC.jpg|Group Combat File:BatmanPunching-B-AC.jpg|Punching File:BatmanLiftingThug-B-AC.jpg|Interrogation File:BatmanBatclawEscape-B-AC.jpg|Grapple Gun File:BatmanDevice-B-AC.jpg|Cryptographic Sequencer File:BatmanDetectiveMode-B-AC.jpg|Detective Mode File:DetecitiveModeKick-B-AC.jpg|Kick HugoStrangeAC.jpg|Hugo Strange with TYGER Mercenaries 12922621670.jpg|Batman in Combat Shield_Takedown.jpg|Shield Takedown Corner_Cover.jpg|Corner Cover Triple_Takedown.jpg|Triple Takedown arkhamcity6.jpg|Gotham Casino Batman-Arkham-City-Screenshots.jpg|Armored Thug batman_arkham_city_26.jpg|The Line Launcher Gliding.jpg|Batman: Gliding through Chaos BatmanArkhamCitySkyDiving.jpg|Batman: Sky-diving on to the grounds BatmanArkhamCity_HangingAround-300x168.jpg|Batman: Hanging Around 2c413f22afa3f19401eebd60ef04ce03.jpg|Batman: Getting his kicks image148979640screen.jpg|Harley Quinn image299866640screen.jpg|Ambush image378169640screen.jpg|Batman on patrol Civilianandgoon.jpg|Hostage Situation BACDM.jpg|Batman in Detective Mode: Group Combat 24730L.jpg|Sniper 24731L.jpg|Two of a kind 24732L.jpg|Sionis Industries batman-arkham-city-20110213101449119-000.jpg|The Joker's Amusement Park 049_gadget-88-800-500-80.jpg|The Medical Center 051_silent_takedown-90-800-500-80.jpg|Silent Takedown bac_sshot0002-71-800-500-80.jpg|Interrogation #2 2f4712684432373c3a06926381415701.jpg|Execution of Hostage 62a963509b63edb24242c5481487f31d.jpg|Batman's Perch fd9b24745c8e38f56e976990205114d4.jpg|Army of Madness 057_RiddlerBackTVs.jpg|The Riddler's Revenge 055_JokerLieutenant_02.jpg|Minor Boss Battle 065-Magma_02.jpg|The Steel Works 072-SteelMill_HighRes_02.jpg|Sionis Industries batmanriddler3.jpg|Snatching Henchman Batman-Arkham-City-4-590x331.jpg|Brutal beat-down fOKDt.png|The Riddler's Booby Trap Arkhamcity nightvision.jpg|Thug with Night-Vision Goggles Arkhamcity surpriseattack.jpg|Batman grabs a thug Flyingbatkick.jpg|Flying Kick Hostage.jpg|Detective Mode: Hostage Situation batmanac002_18218.nphd.jpg|Ground Pound File:Batman arkham city catwoman-2.jpg|Catwoman Gameplay File:Batman-arkham-city-catwoman-screenshots.jpg|Catwoman Gameplay #2 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Hostage Rescue 981374_20110607_790screen003.jpg|Batclaw Attack 981374_20110607_790screen004.jpg|The Penguin's goons 981374_20110607_790screen005.jpg|Surveillance 981374_20110607_790screen006.jpg|Batarang MweOP.jpg|Chaos Zone KgquS.jpg|Master of Fowl Play Cat prey.jpg|Watchful Predator Batman Feature Web 3.jpg|"Can you defeat a mind such as mine?" THfZx.jpg|Aim for the head... ZS5FF.jpg|TYGER Attack Helicopter arkhamcity1z.jpg|Stun Weapon arkhamcity4y.jpg|Catwoman in combat arkhamcity2.jpg|Silent Takedown Bane_ArkhamCity.jpg|Bane arkham_city-5.jpg|Super Hero Team-Up? arkhamskylinepghorizont.jpg|The Dark Knight Batman_arkham_city_gamescom_001.jpg|Ambush! Batman_arkham_city_gamescom_002.jpg|Monster from the Blizzard Batman_arkham_city_gamescom_003.jpg|Chilling Confrontation Batman_arkham_city_gamescom_004.jpg|The Ice Man Cometh Batman_arkham_city_gamescom_007.jpg|Looks like Batman is on thin Ice 155_DMode_Stealth-291.jpg|Escaping Detection 157_Choppers-293.jpg|Increased Aerial Surveillance 156_ArkhamCity-292.jpg|Watchful Protector 158_Mammoth-294.jpg|Museum watchmen 163_Rec_02-295.jpg|Shock Therapy catwoman150-610.jpg|Catwoman Penguin_close_up_AC.jpg|The Penguin AC_challengemap_batman.jpg|Batman vs. Thugs AC_catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Deadshot arkhamcity.png|Deadshot Courthousecombat.jpg|Batman vs. Two-Face's thugs Catwoman vision.jpg|Catwoman's Thief Vision 201109291058472.jpg|Catwoman on the prowl 201109291058474.jpg|Catwoman wall-crawling 201109291058476.jpg|Catwoman takes out a TYGER unit Batwingflight.jpg|Batman explores Sionis Industries Wingedrodent.jpg|Waterfront flight 201109291059265.jpg|Batman vs. Thugs (II) 201109291059092.jpg|Thug is detected 244batsswoopcopy01.jpg|Nothing like a night on the town...or in the sky 243_harley_bats_copy_01.jpg|Harley Quinn vs. Batman 2011092910584810.jpg|The Joker's Abramovici Twin 201109291059090.jpg|The Penguin's Abramovici Twin 201109291059091.jpg|Looks like fun down there... 201109291059093.jpg|World's Greatest Detective 201109291059268.jpg|Penguin and his Abramovici Twin 29984orig.jpg|Dark Amusement 29983orig.jpg|The Caped Crusader 29982orig.jpg|Grapnel gun in action 29985orig.jpg|Knighty nite. This bat bites! AC_MadHatta.png|Mad Hatter File:Catwoman arkham city.jpg|Catwoman Batmanarkhamcity_207_catwomandive.jpg|Leaping over rooftops Batmanarkhamcity_215_catwoman_lazers.jpg|Dogging laser fire Batmanarkhamcity_199_catwoman_kicking_boot.jpg|Caught in the grip of the Cat Batmanarkhamcity_272_jkr1.jpg|The Joker's Titan illness worsen Batmanarkhamcity_222_batman_evade.jpg|Are your Bat sense tingling? Batmanarkhamcity_276_bmpunch3.jpg|Bat grip Batmanarkhamcity_261_bmfreezeknee.jpg|Bat vs. Freeze Batmanarkhamcity_263_bmstreet2.jpg|bat vs. The Bat Batmanarkhamcity_222_detective_freeze.jpg|Finding Freeze's weakness BAC-009.png|Clayface takes matters into his own hands 312819_278663362166163_140262999339534_890932_1147519848_n.jpeg|batman with his Grapple Gun BAC-012.png Batman-arkham-city-freeze-batman.jpg batman-arkham-city-pc-date-confirmed.jpeg|What are you looking at? Concept Art/Propaganda File:Batman Arkham City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Batman_and_Catwoman_Arkham_City.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman-Arkham_City_Batman-Harley.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman_Arkham_City_Cover_Art_by_mgrimace.jpg|GameInformer artwork UGoVY.jpg|Batman and Catwoman VYFgO.jpg|Catwoman and Batman Solomon Grundy and Penguin.jpg|The Penguin and Solomon Grundy Joker ArkhamCity.jpg|The Joker Harley_ArkhamCity.jpg|Harley Quinn File:Wallpaper 1080p batman arkham by deaviantwatcher-d4bwwwl.jpg BatmanArkhamCity_Hero.JPG|GameInformer artwork Wallpaper_1080p_batman_arkham_by_deaviantwatcher-d3isav2.jpg|Batman Wallpaper bg.jpg|Catwoman wallpaper the_riddler_by_bdup07-d3h2294.png|The Riddler wallpaper Penguin_Arkham_City.jpg|The Penguin Wallpaper Mr.Freezewallpaper.jpg|Mr. Freeze Wallpaper Arkhamcity1cover.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In 17844_400x600.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In File:Batman arkhamcity 2ndcvr by chuckdee-d3dukol.jpg bm_arkham.cover_.3_02.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In bmark04.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In Bmacity_cv5.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In BatmanArkham1_variant.jpg|Comic Book Tie-In Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler Concept Art 50211.jpg|Concept Art 1286883255.jpg|Concept Art batman-arkham-city-20101011071054132_640w.jpg|The Batman strikes screenshot_245471_thumb300.jpg|Hugo Strange Propaganda image4_18310_640screen.jpg|Two-Face Propaganda arkham_poster_04_helicopter-22-800-500-80.jpg|TYGER Air Support chimneys-12-800-500-80.jpg|Concept Art firearms_poster_new_01-23-800-500-80.jpg|No Firearms tyger_shoot_on_sight__01-25-800-500-80.jpg|Use of Lethal Force is Authorized arkhamposter02-20.jpg|Surveillance warning arkhamposter03-21.jpg|GCPD Air Support concept-art-1.jpg|Harley Quinn concept-art-2.jpg|Concept Art #2 propaganda-1.jpg|Vandalized Poster propaganda.jpg|No Escape kgyGF.png|Gotham Cathedral 277_Stainglass_Painting-140.jpg|Stained Glass fkGY6.png|Gotham Cathedral #2 medium_bacvicki.jpg|Vicki Vale Batman-arkham-city-small.jpg|Flying Graysons Poster--Cancelled 1838388-screen_capture_super.png|Issue #2: Jenna Duffy: The Carpenter batman-arkham-city-20110601093435030.jpg|Batman: Fighting the Carpenter 981374_149985_front.jpg|Prototype box art cover Batman_arkham_city_20110629_1765430763.jpg|Official Box art cover mUHKU.jpg|Harley Quinn 22bue.jpg|The Carpenter 8Ylpa.jpg|Hugo Strange: Making Gotham Safe? 354_robin-219.jpg|Robin concept art 6S1K6.png|Penguin concept art 438grundybattle288.jpg|Solomon Grundy Concept Art Catwoman and Batman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman Joker billboard arkhamcity by chuckdee-d46yyaw.jpg|Joker and Scarface Billboard Riddler_Trophy-226-800-500-80.jpg|Riddler Trophy Concept Art batmanarkhamcity4a catwoman picks up batman.jpg|Catwoman rescues Batman batmanarkhamcity4panel.jpg|Batman and Catwoman VictorZsasz_AC.jpg|Zsasz Catwoman_AC_comic.jpg|Catwoman TwoFace_AC.jpg|Two-Face Poison_Ivy_AC.jpg|Poison Ivy TheRiddler_AC.jpg|The Riddler ThePenguin_AC.jpg|The Penguin Screen_shot_2011-09-03_at_5.02.21_PM.png|The Joker and Harley Quinn JokerB_face.jpg|Concepts (details) of the Joker's face by character artist Carlos D'Anda. JokerConcepts3.jpg|Concepts (pre-lims) of the injured Joker by character artist Carlos D'Anda. JokerB_Col.jpg|Joker concept art # 2 Harley_v1_col.jpg|Concepts (pre-lims) of Harley Quinn by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Harley_WBIE-RS.jpg|Harley Quinn concept art # 2 Harley_v2_all.jpg|Harley Quinn concept art # 3 Harley_v2_feedback.jpg|Harley Quinn concept art # 4 Harley_v3_1_flat.jpg|Concepts (turnarounds) of Harley Quinn by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Harley_v3_2_col.jpg|Harley Quinn concept art # 6 H.Strange_final.jpg|Hugo Strange concept art H.Strange_flat.jpg|Hugo Strange concept art # 2 H.Strange_var_all.jpg|Hugo Strange concept art # 3 Two-Face_designs.jpg|Two-Face concept art design Two-Face_v2_col.jpg|Two-Face Concept art # 2 Riddler_v1_all.jpg|Concepts of the Riddler's outfit by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Riddler_v2_all.jpg|Concepts (pre-lims) of the Riddler by character artist Carlos D'Anda. Riddler_v3_col.jpg|The Riddler concept art # 3 Riddler_final_col.jpg|The Riddler concept art # 4 madhatter3allfront.jpg|Concepts of The Mad Hatter by character artist Carlos D'Anda. madhatter2all.jpg|Mad Hatter Concept Art # 2 madhattercolor.jpg|Mad Hatter Concept Art # 3 2v0bqr9.jpg|peinguin concept art # 2 295d281.jpg|Catwoman concept art 5bs55c.jpg|catwoman concept art # 2 2sb299i.jpg|Arkham City concept art ArkhamCityposter.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Unhinged'' cover art Batman_Arkham_Unhinged.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Unhinged'' cover art File:B-AC.jpg Portraits The_Joker_AC_Portrait.jpg|The Joker AC_Joker_Sick_laugh_sm-304.jpg|Joker: Full Image Batman_AC_Portraits.jpg|Batman Harley Quinn AC Portrait.png|Harley Quinn HarleyQuinn_AC_Protrait.jpg|Harley Quinn: Version II Arkham City Penguin.jpg|The Penguin Two_faceAC.jpg|Two-Face: Version II Image1qx.jpg|Two-Face vLpul.jpg|The Riddler Arkham City Robin.jpg|Robin UmGrq.jpg|Robin: Full Image AC Freeze.jpg|Mr Freeze Catwoman_AC_Portraits.jpg|Catwoman: Version II Arkham City Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Nightwingarkhamcity02.jpg|Nightwing Solomon Grundy & Penguin.jpg|Solomon Grundy & Penguin Character Models Catwoman_arkhamcity.jpg|Catwoman #1 (Character Model) catwomanaa.png|Catwoman #2 (Character Model) Catwoman up-down.png|Catwoman #3 (Character Model) File:Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn #1(Character Model) harley-quinn.png|Harley Quinn #2 (Character Model) batman aa.png|Batman (Character Model) Two-face.png|Two-Face (Character Model) hugo-strange.png|Hugo Strange (Character Model) joker.png|The Joker #1 (Character Model) Joker stance.png|The Joker #2 (Character Model) Talia al Ghul ArkhamCity.jpg|Talia al Ghul (Character model) File:Batman_ArkhamCity70.jpg|The 1970′s Batman alternate costume for Arkham City (Character model) bonusprecobatman.jpg|Batman: Year One alternate costume for Arkham City (Character model) kolhm.png|Batman Beyond alternate costume for Arkham City (Character Model) 6fN20.png|Batman: Dark Knight Returns character skin for Arkham City (character model) 244veqg.jpg|Batman Beyond, Batman: Earth One, Batman: The Animated Series Batmen_alternate_suits_AC.png|Full alternate Batsuit roster minus the Year One and Sinestro Corps costumes batman-arkham-asylum-2-286530batman-arkham-city-1316518766.jpg|Batman's Sinestro Corps costume for Arkham City (Character model) ArkhamCity_Robin.jpg|Arkham City Robin (Character model) ArkhamCity_Animated-Robin.jpg|Batman: The Animated Series, Robin alternate costume for Arkham City (Character model) ArkhamCity_Red-Robin.jpg|Red Robin alternate costume for Arkham City (Character model) ArkhamCity_Nightwing.jpg|Arkham City Nightwing (Character Model) ArkhamCity Nightwing2.jpd.jpg|Nightwing Character Model ArkhamCity Nightwing3.jpg|Nightwing Character Model HVh49.png|Batman: The Long Halloween - Catwoman (Alternate character model skin) QJG2y.png|Batman: The Animated Series - Catwoman (Alternate character model skin) catwoman skins.png|Batman: The Animated Series - Catwoman (Alternate character model skin) Catwomanskin.png|Batman: The Animated Series - Catwoman (Alternate character model skin) catwomanlhskin.png|Batman: The Long Halloween - Catwoman (Alternate character model skin) Bat-Gadgets AC_Batarang.jpg|Batarang AC_Remote_Controlled_Batarang.jpg|Remote Controlled Batarang AC_Sonic_Batarang.jpg|Sonic Batarang AC_Grappling_Gun.jpg|Grapple Gun AC_Batclaw.jpg|Batclaw AC_Remote_Electrical_Charge_Gun.jpg|Remote Electrical Charge Gun AC_Line_Launcher.jpg|Bat-Line Launcher AC_Cryptograpic_Sequencer_V2.jpg|Cryptograpic Sequencer AC_Explosive_Gel.jpg|Explosive Gel AC_Smoke_Pellets.jpg|Bat-Smoke Pellets Trailer Grabs Batman Arkham City Demo 15985f.jpg|The Joker in the teaser trailer Batman 20101211205118 320 240.JPG|Hugo Strange batman-arkham-city-20110315025908777_640w.jpg|Black Mask? 26597930.png|Two-Face's Coin screenshot_250188.jpg|The deadly menace of Two-Face screenshot_250190.jpg|Silent movement screenshot_250196.jpg|"It would be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit." screenshot_250201.jpg|Corner Cover screenshot_250203.jpg|Detective Mode screenshot_250206.jpg|Glide Kick screenshot_250217.jpg|Batman screenshot_250221.jpg|Across the city screenshot_250224.jpg|Drop down screenshot_250228.jpg|Gang of Arkham Inmates screenshot_250230.jpg|Batman crashes the party screenshot_250236.jpg|Hanging by the landing struts... screenshot_250238.jpg|"Have you ever considered all this is your fault?" screenshot_250239.jpg|Welcome to Arkham City screenshot_250241.jpg|The Steel Works screenshot_250243.jpg|Gateway to Hell screenshot_250247.jpg|TYGER Helicopter patrol screenshot_250248.jpg|Survival of the fittest screenshot_250250.jpg|The Joker's legion..and it's leader screenshot_250251.jpg|Solomon Wayne Courthouse screenshot_250255.jpg|"Heads or tails, kitty cat?" screenshot_250263.jpg|Arena battle Batman-arkham-city-catwoman.jpg|"This place is dangerous. I like it." 8TNyL.jpg|The Joker: crack shot? HfFib.jpg|Otis Flannegan's Pest Control Jt3zI.jpg|TYGER enemies qgrr6.jpg|Gotham PD Headquarters 2.png|March of Evil 4.png|Two-Face's gang 5vWix.png|TYGER mercenary on patrol sj2Un.png|TYGER Storage Facility Batman-Arkham-City-Catwoman-625x351.jpg|Night on the town 22.png|Lethal Kiss 39.png|"This is gonna hurt..." 5.png|"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect..." CSg6V.png|"Fear!- That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things." Grundy1--article image.jpg|Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday Freeze up-close AC.png|Freeze knows how to put Batman on ice FreezeAura.png|Looks like winter came early this year FreezeShield.png|Freeze doesn't like warm hugs Joker'sPlace.png|Remember the most important thing is to have fun...oh and survive! BatmanInFlight.png|"I hope you're doing your best here Bats." Talia_Joker_Scene.png|What plot could be behind this? There'sNothingWrongWithYou.png|"It was all a lie. There's nothing wrong with you." Batman Arkham City The Joker.png|"I've just had a horrible thought." Talia al Ghul.png|Talia al Ghul in the "Everything at Stake" trailer arkham nightwing.PNG|Nightwing Reveal animated nightwing2.PNG|Animated Nightwing Character Skin escrima.PNG|While Catwoman has her whip and Robin has his Bo Staff, Nightwing's signature weapons are his Escrima Sticks Miscellaneous CalendarManAC.png|Calendar Man AC_Calendar_Man.png|Calendar Man in his cell The penguin.png|The Penguin and Sickle Penguinbio.jpg|An ode to the Penguin BACCE_PS3_Render_F3_SM-227.jpg|Official Arkham City Collector's Edition File:1886983-jr.jpg File:0016.jpg File:Vicki Vale AC.png Category:Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City